Never thought it could be like this
by CcoUnTyoUrBlEsSiNNgS
Summary: First attempt at a fanfiction English s not my native language. Bella moves to Forks and meets the Cullens. Rosalie grows obsessive and tries to court her. Femslash .
1. Chapter 1-Forks

Bella left the airport and saw Charlie, her Dad already waiting for her in his cruiser. Like she imagined ,it started to rain as soon as the plane from Phoenix landed iin Portland.

She had decided to live with her father when her mother had told her she wanted to travel with her new husband Phil who was a baseball player.

They akwardly hugged eachother , it has been a while since Bella last saw him which made the whole thing even more of a embarassing experience. Thex both got into Charlie´s police cruiser and drove off to Forks , a small , rainy town which was supposed to be Bella´s new home.

After getting comfortable in her room and the rest of the house Billy ,Charlie´s best friend , and his son Jacob came over. Jacob was fun to be around , but a bit annoying and a little bit clingy. Unfortunately he wasn´t going to Forks High ,the school Bella would be attending to .

/

The next day , Bella was so nervous because of her first day on the new school ,she wanted to pretend to be sick but she thought that Charlie probably would not believe her .

Charlie drove her to school with his police cruiser because she didn´t have enough money for a car yet. She said goodbye and hopped out of the car. The school was small and looked kind of cute.

Her first lesson was Spanish, a subject she liked even though the teacer forced her to introduce herself infront of the whole class in spanish . After history lesson and French class she followed Jessica , a girl she had met in one of her classes, into the cafeteria. The food looked disgusting ,so she only ate an salad. Jessica was nice , though she liked to gossip a bit too much for Bellas taste.

„So met anyone interesting yet Bella ?" , Mike who also sat with them asked . „No , not really Mike", She replied. „I guess you haven´t met one of the Cullens then", whispered Jessica , „ Esme and Carlisle Cullen adopted them all , they all look like super models and are like super rich!"

Just when Jessica stopped talking about them , five pale , inhumanly beautiful people entered the cafeteria. The first thing Bella noticed about them was that they all had the same topaz like eyecolour. They all suddenly looked at her , a pixie like girl grinned like a chesire cat and waved enthusiastically. The blonde girl who looked like someone on vogue cover looked curious but frowned . The other three Cullens were boys, even though they looked like men. They all looked really strong ,one of them even looked like a bodbuilder.

„So what do you think about them? It´s a bit gross they are together I think",Jessica sneered. „They aren´t actually related, Jessica",Angela defended them. „ Anyways ,Alice the small girl and Jasper the one that looks like he´s in pain are together. Emmett and Rosalie are rumoured to be together , no one really knows though.

Bella looked at the Cullens again and noticed the blonde, Rosalie and Edward stare at her. Blushing she looked away.

/

After school was over ,Charlie and her decided to eat in his favorite pub . When they came home it was already dark so Bella swiftly finished her homework and fell asleep while listening to a The Amity Affliction record.

The next morning when she walked down the stairs,she heard a female, bell-like voice talking to her

father in the kitchen. „ Are you sure it´s no problem picking up Bells for school ?" „Of course not . Your house is on my way to school anyways. I can pick her up every day from now on Sir."

Bella walked in the kitchen and saw a smiling Rosalie Cullen talking to Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2-Rosalie Cullen

(Bella's P.O.V)

When the two of them noticed me standing in the doorway of the kitchen,Rosalie came to me and stared at me with her weird,golden eyes.

"Uh, hello?",I said to her. I tried to not show it too much,but I was kind of creeped out . Why did she want to pick me up to school when we have never even talked before,and more importantly,how did she know where I live?

"Good Morning Bella , I hope you slept well. You're fine with riding with me for school ,right?Your Dad was alright with it because he doesn't have to drive you to school anymore. Shall we get going?", Rosalie asked sweetly and made a move to grab my schoolbag to carry it for me.

I swiftly put it on my back before she could grab it.

"I'm sorry , I don't just ride with strangers. Thank you anyways" I nervously replied. She glared at me and her eyes seemed to somehow darken to almost black,even though I am aware that's not really possible.

"We could always get to know each other ,but we have to hurry now if you want to make it to school on time."

I wanted to refuse again ,but I heard Charlie yell a Goodbye to us and knew I had to ride with this (kind of weird) breathtakingly beautiful woman.

Inwardly sighing I followed her outside where her car stood. I wasn't surprised when I saw what kind of car she rode; an expensive looking apple red BMW. She opened the passenger door for me and waited until I got in before she made her way over to her seat.

"So did you like your first day on Forks High yesterday?" I couldn't decide if she was just trying to be polite because maybe she noticed and pitied my social-akwardness, or she was genuinely interested in getting to know I really didn't get why some rich,beautiful girl would be interested in getting to know me.

/At school/

When she parked in front of the school I got out of the car before Rosalie could open the passenger door which she seemed to pout at. I just ignored her and tried to walk to the Entrance . Before I even got three feet away from her car she caught up with me and walked me to class.

We walked towards the front door of the school and to my first lesson while she asked me about my interests,likes and dislikes and pretty much everything about me. Just when I said Goodbye to her, Jessica came up to me and hugged me to say good morning. I really don't like to hug people and I found it kind of weird that she hugged me after one day of knowing each other.

Jessica let me go quickly though because there was suddenly a rumbling sound right next to us, it sounded almost like a growl from a bear or something. But next to us only stood a pissed off looking Rosalie Cullen. It seemed like she was glaring at Jessica .

"Oh ,good morning Rosalie. Shouldn't you be in Art class by now?" Jessica almost asked sassily,even though she looked very afraid because Rosalie still hadn't stopped glaring at her.I wonder what's her problem,this morning she appeared really happy to me.  
The bell ringed and all the students went into the classroom. I said Goodbye to Rosalie when she suddenly hugged me too.  
All the hugs,first from Jessica and now Rosalie made me uncomfortable, I just do not like hugs,even though I had to admit that she smelled really nice. Rosalie didn't strike me as an affectionate person , so I was surprised when she did hug me.

"See you after class ,Bella", she said before going to her classroom. I really hoped she wouldn't wait for me after class, that would look kind of weird to the other students if one of the Cullens would walk me to class.

The only free seat was next to the messy haired Cullen boy ,I think his name was Edward.I didn't know for sure though because he did not introduced himself to me , instead he glared at me . What's up with all the Cullens glaring at me? He looked kind of imitating.

when the lesson ended I quickly left the room. Edward creeped me out and biology class was boring.

Guess who was waiting next to the door? Yes ,it was Rosalie. I hoped that she only was waiting for her brother. But I knew that I was wrong when her eyes light up and she started to smile when she spotted me .She walked towards me...

Hey Guys! Thanks for reading this. Next update will be either in Rosalie's or Esme's(surprise) P.O.V. .See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3-Desperate

Disclaimer: I don´t own twilight

Rosalie´s P.O.V.

Never would I have thought that I would find any kind of happiness again. Even though I was a monster fate decided to be nice to me this time. Fate brought me Bella here to Forks and right into my too strong arms. I knew she´s it for me the first time I saw her in the cafeteria. I didn´t expect my mate to be either human or a girl ,but when I looked at her brown,soft eyes yesterday I couldn´t think of a single complain. I knew I had plenty competition when it came to winning Bella´s affections, but I tried to remain positive, mainly because I had forever to wait for her. I knew that for her , being with a guy who could age with her and have kids with would probably sound more appealing than being with an never changing , bitter woman . If she chose someone else I would not blame her , but I was her soulmate,the person who was made for her.

Shaking of my not so positive thoughts I leaned on the wall next to the door Bella would come out in a few minutes. She had biology class, a class she shared with my mind-reading ,prying brother Edward. I just hoped he didn´t hear my self-doubting thought I had while waiting.

I coudn´t stop myself smiling when I saw Bella, she looked so cute in the oversized sweater she wore. Grinning I walked towards her and took her bagpack to carry it . Bella was my mate, therefore she wouldn´t ever have to carry anything in my presence again. For what else does she have a vampire who´s totally smitten by her?

After her history -and art class I picked her up again for lunch break. It was the worst time in the day to have to sit in a room with tons of appetizing smelling teens. Not to forget the worst thing abut the whole lunchbreak: having to pretend to eat the gross smelling Food. But now I was looking forwards to spend time with Bella. I didn´t have any class with her, so I wasn´t able to see her the whole morning besides the times I walked her to class. I just hoped that she would not want to sit with Jessica, she pissed me off already this morning when she just hugged Bella without any consent from my mate. I´d hate to accidentally break her arms if she tries to do it again. Some people may would call me over-possessive but who can blame me,I just met my mate,I did not want to already lose her.

Unfortunately , she walked directly in the direction where Jessica and some idiot teens sat. I so did not want to sit with them,knowing that the boys would drool over me. But my Bella apparently was happy to see them,so I sucked it up and sat next to her. They all stared at me. I knew they would, Cullens never socialize after all . Bella hadn´t spoke to me since I sneakily paid for her lunch. Did she not want me to buy her things because she can´t stand my presence? Would she prefer Jessica over me because she wasn´t as over-bearding ? An almost audible giggle from Edward across the room made me realize how pathetic I was being."Shut up or I´ll make you!",I hissed at him.I could not stand it when he reads my also I could not believe myself , I sounded like a teenager in middle school worrying about their crush. Right then I decided I would not let my self-doubts get the best of me and let it ruin the small chance I had to be with Bella.

/

The bell rang , announcing the last two hours of school. I grabbed Bella´s hand and lead her out of the cafeteria. We do have P.E. together so we went to the changing rooms. I changed as quick as I could and then moved discreetly in front of Bella to cover her body. My inner beast could not help but be possessive when I noticed some stares from our classmates.

Coach Franklin made us play dodge ball. I sometimes wished I could use my vampire with humans nearby. I never wished it as much as I did now, the moment Lauren, a mean bimbo threw a ball into Bella´s face with full force. I could see it swelling and see the bruises forming from where I was standing. I hated to run to her in human speed but I had to. I inspected her face with worry. She tried not to cry but she unwillingly shed a few tears. "Let us get your face checked ´s already swelling", I whispered .

We made our way back to my BMW and drove to the local hospital. "Where exactly do you think we´re going?",asked Bella. "I´m driving you to the hospital where Carlisle works. Your face will be just fine , I promise."

We went into the Forks hospital, an old,small building. In the reception-area I saw someone I did not expect to be here.

Esme was standing in the middle of the room,softly smiling. Her face showed worry when she saw Bella´s tear-stained,swollen face . I whispered to her in a volumen only supernatural beings could understand: "Why are you here Esme? " "Alice called me saying your mate got hurt. I just want to see her". I noticed Bella standing next to me looking uncomfortable. Her face must really hurt. I wanted to hurt Lauren so bad.

"This is my adoptive mother Esme ,Bella " Esme smiled at her. "Hello Bella.I´m sorry about your face. It´s lovely to meet you." Bella only mumbled a small nervous Hey back.

We went to the room where he currently was working. He gave Bella some ice for her swelling promising it would get better.

I did not want to but I had to let Bella go home,else her Dad would worry about her . I said goodbye giving her a nervous hug not wanting her feel uncomfortable like this morning. I sadly watched her enter the house,I was already missing her.

So this is chapter 3. Thanks for 1000 views ,this is surreal! I kind of prefer writing in Bella´s P.O.V. since she doesn´t have a clue why Rosalie is being so...clingy? I would be happy too see some reviews ,no matter what kind.

It would be cool if you would also checked out my other story called Maternal Instinct!

SEE You


End file.
